La Belle Dame Sans Regrets
by ResurreXtion
Summary: [Incomplete] Chapter 2 up. Selphie reflects on darkness and light.
1. La Belle Dame Sans Regrets

La Belle Dame Sans Regrets: No Regrets  
  
Disclaimer: Here's the usual stuff: FFVIII is not mine, the song is written by Sting and someone else that I can't remember, but anyway it's not mine, but the form that the song appears in is the translation which I did. There.  
  
AN: Pardon the slow start.  
  
She didn't regret it. I wish I could.  
  
I just wish I could forget. Forget the way...  
  
* "Let's dance", you say  
  
And me, I am  
  
My steps are clumsy  
  
You trip my feet  
  
I fear the fools *  
  
She was a seductress in disguise.  
  
Hyne, how I hate her.  
  
*I search in vain for the words  
  
To explain to myself your life, so  
  
You lie, my sister*  
  
If only I didn't meet her.  
  
If only I was never there.  
  
*You break my heart  
  
I think, you know  
  
Errors, never  
  
I listen, you speak  
  
I don't understand too well  
  
The Beautiful Lady without Regrets*  
  
I should have taken the chance to leave.  
  
I didn't have to dance with her, but I did.  
  
*I cry, you laugh  
  
I sing, you scream*  
  
She always tried to outdo me.  
  
Always tried to make me the so-called best ever.  
  
*You sow the seeds  
  
Of a bad oak tree  
  
My money flies away  
  
You're fed up with me anyway*  
  
And when I fail to live to her expectations, she tried harder.  
  
She tried so hard, she thought she was in love.  
  
*I wait, as always  
  
My shouts are deaf*  
  
And though I said I'd wait and said I'd wait she never heard me.  
  
She just left.  
  
*You lie, my sister  
  
You break my heart  
  
I think, you know  
  
Errors, never  
  
I listen, you speak  
  
I don't understand too well  
  
The Beautiful Lady without Regrets*  
  
And now, she has someone else, and doesn't regret it.  
  
Neither do I, I guess. 


	2. Two of a Kind

La Belle Dame Sans Regrets: Two of a Kind  
  
AN: Yes, this is really short, yes I have gone crazy. But I am working on it! R&R if you please, I'm just writing this for fun.  
  
~ Selphie's POW  
  
It was really late. Hum. Most dramas start out like that, huh? It was dark and late and well, I met someone out in that darkness. Someone I've known since I was small, actually, but it was definitely a new side of this person I thought was old, but the subtly of it all...  
  
He, yes it is a he, was like me. And it was so romantic in a sort of dismal way.  
  
You see, I met Him in broad daylight, but we were shrouded in a darkness that was so overwhelming that it was starting to take over our lives and... it was late. But not too late to stop this darkness.  
  
I wanted to stop His darkness so I... teehee... I asked him to join the Garden Festival Committee. He didn't want to, really. But I tried. I didn't want to go away, but rather stay and try again, but there was some sort of light beaming at Him. And like a shadow, I fled to a dark corner again... to stop the pain this light was going to bring. So I chased another darkness, while the light consumed His darkness.  
  
Oh... and a distant voice was singing "Dansons tu dis, et moi, je suis, mes pas sont gauches, mes pieds, tu fauches." And surely he was dancing with the light. Together they stumbled and tried to dance beneath the moon and the voice continues "Je crains les sots." I do, too. Those fools who do not know the dark because they believe they are happy and living in the light. I pity them.  
  
Well. I was forgotten by Him as the voice continues again. "Je cherche en vain les mots, Pour m'expliquer ta vie." I thought I understood Him. I thought I knew His darkness. I didn't think He wanted to find light. Maybe I'll forget Him... and find my own light. A light that loves me like His.  
  
~  
  
"Tu ments ma sœur," oh and did She lie. She didn't know She lied, but She did. He knew She lied but He didn't want to believe it. He was thinking it though. "Tu brises mon coeur." She played him. His light. She was an evil light. Like a light that attracted the icky bugs only to zap 'em. Teehee. He was zapped alright. And I would have laughed... but He didn't fall like I thought He would. He just kind of... well, ignored the fact that He got hurt. And the voice... it just continued unfazed after all this time. "Je pense, tu sais, erreurs jamais." Was it really a mistake? Did I really know what I was thinking? I thought I found my own light but... when my light left with His light... The light that I found was really a darkness. He just hid it better than the His darkness. And the light that shone on His darkness left with my so-called light. Two of a kind they were. The only thing beaming from them is their egos. Two of a kind.  
  
~Squall's POW  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I really thought that I found something to call my romantic dream. That I had finally found a reason to stop being so morose. I had finally defeated my greatest enemy.  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
...  
  
Rinoa.  
  
...  
  
I said it. That name that still haunts me like a bad dream.  
  
I thought a lot of things. I guess I was kind of blinded by her.  
  
But she has found her romantic dream. ...Hn.  
  
TBC 


End file.
